


Wallets and work

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Widow tells Sombra she’s forgotten something. Sombra reads into it like the lovestruck gay she is.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wallets and work

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic because I’m away at the moment! Enjoy!

“Right I’m off, I’ll see you later ok babe?” Sombra called as she crossed the hallway to their front door. 

Amélie padded into view as she came out of the kitchen and stood there, coffee cup in hand observing her lover putting a coat on. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something cherie?” She asked quietly and Sombra looked at her with a raised eyebrow before realising what she meant. 

She crossed the hallway again and put her hands in Amelie’s indigo hair, pulling her into a strong but brief kiss before then pulling back and grinning at her girlfriend. 

Amélie blushed so much that her face was scarlet and she looked away with embarrassment as she held out Sombra’s wallet between her pointer finger and her thumb.

“I meant this but thank you.” She murmured, her cheeks still bright pink and Sombra laughed gently, a dusty pink settling on her own cheeks before taking her wallet with thanks.

Pressing another quick kiss to her girlfriend’s lips the hacker turned around, headed out the door and off to work, waving the sniper goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading, please feel free to leave feedback, comments or kudos! 
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns uwu


End file.
